Kokoro: The Will to Win
by rurouni
Summary: *Previously entitled Spirit - the Will to Win* Ficlets about having spirit and fire to win. Set in the depths of Rukawa's past, where he plays basketball with his younger sister...how do these games come to have bearing on his basketball career?
1. Episode One: Courage

**Kokoro**

~ The Will to Win~

Episode One: Courage

* * *

He was breathing heavily.

And he was still 15 points ahead.

*

She was breathing heavily.

And she was 15 points behind.

*

Rukawa Kaede, aged ten, held the ball in his hands.

Rukawa Keiko, aged nine, bent down, in a defensive position.

Half an hour before their mother would return from work.

Half an hour to play.

Rukawa Kaede, with a short crop of black hair, and intense blue-black eyes, looked at his sister.

Rukawa Keiko, with a short crop of black hair, and intense blue-black eyes, looked at her brother.

*

They both wanted to win.

*

It would be customary for him, but it did not mean that he took it for granted.

It would be a first for her, but it did not mean it was unattainable.

*

A blink of an eye, and he moved.

Focus. Timing. Steal.

*

Rukawa Kaede looked almost aghast as his younger sister stole the ball from his hands for a quick lay-up.

She flashed him a smile, a small one. And the game went on.

*

Rukawa Kaede played like a boy possessed.

Rukawa Keiko played like a girl possessed.

Both had the thirst, the hunger, for victory. But hers was greater.

*

She saw her mother approaching. She knew the score. She would win, by one point, if she made the next shot. If.

She flicked the ball at the net, and landed from her short upward flight just as her mother called. Just in time to see the ball hit the rim, roll precariously, tantalisingly, and then fall out.

*

Rukawa high-fived his sister. She flashed him a small smile, but her eyes were sad.

Ten centimetres shorter than Rukawa Kaede. One year younger. Admittedly, worlds apart when it came to skill, based on the fact that she had lost their previous matches without fail. Yet this time, she had come so close, so close to winning. She had clawed her way up from a big deficit. Only to see her golden chance fly away.

Rukawa Kaede put his hand on his sister's shoulder as they walked behind their mother. Rukawa Keiko smiled as she held the ball.

*

Next time, it will be different.

*

She would make sure of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A short little ficlet, which is the result of watching the second last Asian team in the World Cup crash out…in the match between Japan and Turkey. When the men in blue shirts created chance after chance, making me go "ohhhhh" so many times over…but still lost 0-1. No 90th minute goal ala the Republic of Ireland, but nonetheless a worthy effort of the team who took the world by storm when they burst into the 2002 World Cup finals. They deserve respect, and they have won mine.  
Author's Note II: (17 July 2002) About the editions made to the title...  
I read in a book that the Japanese term "kokoro" has many different meanings, including "courage", "heart" and more. Hence, I've tentatively decided to follow up on this currently two-part story, with further chapters inspired by another meaning to the word "kokoro", and all in all, making ficlets about the will to win...


	2. Episode Two: Heart

**Kokoro**

~ The Will to Win~

Episode Two: Heart

* * *

He was breathing heavily.

And he was still 10 points ahead.

*

She was breathing heavily.

And she was again 10 points behind.

*

Rukawa Kaede had the ball.

Rukawa Keiko watched him warily.

Focus. Timing. Steal. Point after point, she clawed her way back up, and fought her way back into the game.

*

Rukawa Kaede looked almost aghast as his sister made the successful shot that sent the game into a tie.

*

Their mother had come, sending the game into their version of overtime - by mutual consent, such games ended with the winner of the next shot.

Rukawa Kaede was starting. Rukawa Keiko waited.

Careful. Patience. Focus. Timing. Steal.

*

The look on Rukawa Kaede's face was priceless as the orange basketball went in for a beautiful lay-up shot: she had won! Her smile was beautiful, her expression ecstatic. She had won! Her mother, standing on the perimeter, smiled as well.

*

Rukawa Kaede high-fived his sister. And this time, as they walked away from the court, he held the ball.

*

Rukawa Kaede, aged sixteen, gave the net a last look before leaving the dimly lit court, late in the evening. He would never see her smile again. But for eternity, he would remember it.

*

Rukawa Keiko, aged nine, died of cancer. A younger sister with a big heart who taught Rukawa the rule of the game when she was just nine, and he, ten.

*

_Never give up_. And Rukawa didn't. Never had. Never would.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wrote this second chapter hours after the first, when South Korea came back from a goal down to score an 87th minute goal that had me literally jumping up and down. Never give up, indeed.


	3. Episode Three: Inner Strength

**Kokoro**

~ The Will to Win~

Episode Three: Inner Strength

* * *

Rukawa Kaede dribbled the ball.

*

His movements were deceptively casual – to the unlearned observer, he was relaxed; but anyone who knew basketball knew that Rukawa shouldered a heavy burden that meant nothing close to relaxation.

One could almost miss the small bandage across his eye. Almost.

And one could almost forget the fact that this was the Inter-High, only the most important tournament in a high school basketball player's life in Japan. Almost.

And one could almost ignore the fact that in the opposition was a player known to defeat and injure ace players of the other team. Almost.

And one could almost choose to not recall the fact that it was the first time this unknown school had come out amongst the best to compete in the Inter-High. Almost.

*

But Rukawa Kaede never let you forget that.

*

Shohoku was a minnow, in sporting terms, but Rukawa was definitely not content to lose. Not when the image of Rukawa Keiko floated up in his mind, in his memory.

Shohoku will win.

We will win.

I will win. For you.

For the real ace is one who leads his team to victory. Just like how the real ace is one who never gives up, no matter what the game, no matter what the score. No matter what.

*

Rukawa Kaede looked his opponent in the eye. The very same opponent who elbowed him in the eye. Looked. Coolly. Calmly. And dribbled on. In a neat sidestep, eluded his opponent, and then proceeded to do what seemed to many to be impossible.

*

The ball left his hands in a perfect arc, on course toward the basket. Rukawa Kaede had just let loose a perfect jump shot – with both eyes closed.

*

Keiko-chan. Never give up.

*

These were the only two things on his mind as he landed on the ground.

After what seemed like eternity, but was merely a few seconds.

After what seemed like a flight hundreds of feet above the air, but was only an average jump.

*

Rukawa Kaede swiped the sweat off his chin fiercely. Nine more points to go.

*

Far, far away, a little girl that would always remain nine looked at him with a smile playing on her lips and dancing in her eyes. Because Rukawa Keiko never gave up.

And that's why her brother, Rukawa Kaede, never does either.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Finally was inspired to continue this one! If you liked this, please read "No Matter What The Result" too, because that's the fic that's closely related to this one because of a similar theme. Reviews are always appreciated!

Thanks to all who reviewed previous chapters!

~rurouni


End file.
